


Bedtime Blues

by chai_and_coffee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sickness, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Post S6, Shiro taking care of Allura, Sickness, That's it, Tooth Rotting Fluff, care, that's the entire fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_and_coffee/pseuds/chai_and_coffee
Summary: Allura gets sick (well, no one knows until a Shiro stumbles upon a sick Princess) and who better than the black paladin to take care of her?





	Bedtime Blues

Shiro didn’t notice until Pidge brought it up.“Where is Allura?” The green paladin asked curiously, tilting her head.

 

Shiro looked up from where he had been reading, his eyes immediately straying to Coran, who sat at the head of the table. Of course—how could he have forgotten? Allura was the one who usually sat at the head, with Shiro directly on her right, but her seat seemed to be occupied by a bushy mustachioed man. 

 

All eyes had strayed towards Coran, who shrugged. “The Princess asked to have dinner in her quarters tonight, and I didn’t object, considering the fact that we’ve all been through a lot and deserve time on our own.” 

 

Shiro winced as eyes flitted over to him. Yes, he knew that ever since he had been put back into his body, he needed to be in the room with someone else, but he was sure that Coran wasn’t trying to hint at him. All the paladins were more than happy to shower Shiro in the physical affection that he had lacked while in the astral plane.

 

But still, he couldn’t help but feel a twinge tugging on his heartstrings, and he made the mental note to check on her a bit later.

 

Ah, he wasn’t doing anything special. He could go now. He eased himself up, and patted Coran’s shoulder as he passed him, a silent reassurance that he would go and check on the Princess.

 

He found himself walking down the long winding corridor, and he had to remind himself that they had lost the Castle of Lions. Why else would they be staying at this hostel?

 

He made his way to Allura’s door and knocked, once, twice.

 

“Who is it?” A muffled voice, clearly accented like a familiar princess’, called out.

 

“It’s Shiro. I’m just checking on you.” He responded.

 

He heard a sneeze, and a little muffle of noises, as if someone had fallen over. He tensed, ready to break the door open to help her, but relaxed when her voice sounded once more. “I’m fine. Just want—achoo!—some alone time. Tell Coran that I’m fine.” She said from the other side of the door.

 

Oh, yeah. She was sick.

 

“Coran isn’t the one asking, I am. Princess, can you please open the door?” Shiro asked, keeping his voice calm.

 

He heard a string of words, probably curse words in Altean before he heard some shuffling. Alas, the door opened.

 

Gone was the princess. Standing in front of him was a big lump of blankets, draped over what he figured was the princess. Blue eyes, dull with sickness, blinked out at him, and he had to resist chuckling at her.

 

“I’m fine.” She protested, and Shiro realized the cause of her voice being muffled. Aside from being a walking blanket closet, Allura was shivering. Judging by the redness located around her eyes, the Princess had caught something akin to a fever and a cold. 

‘

Before he had the chance to respond, she sneezed rapidly, five or six times in little kitten-like bursts, and the action in itself made her topple right over. Luckily, he was able to catch her, his Altean arm wrapping around her back securely as he cradled her to his chest. 

 

“I think you might be sick, princess.” He said, unable to keep the humor out of his voice.

 

“No.” She protested, and launched into another round of sneezing. 

 

With a groan, she nuzzled into his chest.“Maybe.” She huffed.

 

He laughed quietly, and gently led the blanket lump back into her room.“Let’s get these blankets off of you, see what’s going on, and act accordingly, hm?” He said, already beginning to pull off the numerous blankets she wrapped herself in.It took him a while to get them all off (jesus, he had no idea there could be so many blankets on one person) and she was reduced to a shivering mess in front of him. 

 

He opened his arms invitingly and she dove into them, teeth clattering. He frowned and felt her forehead. “Allura. You’re really burning up. We need to get that fever down.”He wondered if she had ever been sick before—probably not since the Alteans had regenerative pods. 

 

She sniffled and snuggled closer to him.“Warm.” She hummed, and he fought against the blush of color that rose to his cheeks. 

 

In a swift moment, he picked her up and set her down on her bed. “Stay here, I’ll be back. No more blankets.” He said sternly as he tucked her in, the comforter would have to do.

 

He didn’t have the aid of the re-gen pods, so he would have to make do with regular Earth medicine. He quickly made his way into the kitchen, whispered a few requests to Hunk, and set to his room to go scavenger hunting. 

 

By the time he got back to her room, it was thirty minutes later, and he wore an apologetic expression. “Sorry, sorry.” He said as he slid the tray onto her lap after guiding her up into a sitting position.

 

“What is—this?” She asked curiously, looking at the items before her. By some stroke of luck, Hunk had been able to use what he had been offered to cook the very things that Shiro had asked for.

 

“Uh—this is soup. Noodle—soup—well, of sorts. This is some bread, break some little by little and dip it into the soup, okay? This is—what Earth moms make when their kids are sick. I remember my mom making it for me.” He grinned down at her.He nudged her slightly, and she scooted over. He kept his distance (not really, but he could say that he did), and gently fed her bits and pieces of the meal. Apparently, Allura liked it, and she obediently opened her mouth for more.

 

When it was finished, he handed her two pills. “Take some water in your mouth and swallow, hm?” He instructed her. 

 

Damn it. She looked to be at a loss. He gently tapped her lips to make her open her mouth, and tilted her head back when she did. He poured some water into her mouth, asking her to stay like that, then added the pills to the flow of water. 

 

“Swallow!” He said cheerfully, and she did. 

 

She didn’t question him on what that was, and it warmed his heart to know that she had that much trust in him.

 

“Your fever should break in a bit, and you’ll be getting sleepy. I’ll swing around and check on you ever so often, hm?” He suggested, and chuckled when he saw her stick out her bottom lip in a pout. 

 

“What, princess?” Though this time, it wasn’t quite used as a title, more of a term as endearment. 

 

“Can you stay? Pleeeease? You’re soooo warm.” She huffed, turning those eyes on him.

 

He internally groaned, and against his better judgement, slid into bed with her. She nudged him expectantly, and he opened his arms for her. She quickly curled up against him. So, being sick made the Princess like an alien koala. Good to know. He was definitely going to get sick from this.

 

“Thank you Shiro” She mumbled happily, her burning forehead pressed against his jaw. 

 

He didn’t respond, but just tightened his hold on her. And if one payed real close attention, they might have seen the black paladin press a soft kiss to her forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This was a gift for @roguepaladin on tumblr


End file.
